


Raspberry BBQ (Swapfellcest Drabbles)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wings, bird skels, hints of swapfellcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's SF Sans/SF Papyrus drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Raspberry BBQ (Swapfellcest Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this wonderful picture by <https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1204943>!

Slim yelped, his wing tensing in Black’s grip. Black held firm and yanked, pulling the ragged feather free from its neighbors. He shivered, waiting for the sharp, stinging pain to fade. There were kinds of pain that he found nice, but this was not one of them. His wings were so sensitive.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" Black huffed at him, raking his fingers through the remaining feathers.

As the pain vanished, there was a sense of relief to having the old feathers gone. A pressure he'd only been half aware of was relieved, and he felt like he could soar anywhere.

"Yeah," Slim replied, nodding. He smiled wryly to himself. He would be so lost without Black to take care of him. Even when it came to something simple, like preening, Slim just couldn't work up the energy to do it most days. Even with Black constantly reminding him.

"You're so irresponsible," Black complained, but he kept combing the feathers. Slim hummed and subtly shook his wing, opening it further. Now that the feathers were all laying correctly, Black's touch was pleasant and soothing.

"Mm, yeah."

"Not yeah!" Black cried. "You're supposed to tell me how you're going to improve."

Slim jumped, spine straightening in response to the sharpness of the words. When they sank in, however, he slouched down, his wings tucking up against his back. He didn't deserve Black's soft touches, not when he made his younger brother take care of him like this. He knew better, and so did Black. Slim wasn't going to improve. It hurt that Black still believed in him, anyways. Slim was always going to disappoint him.

After a long silence, Black's hands returned to Slim's wings, sliding over them as he leaned against Slim's back.

"You're an idiot," he said, tapping his skull against the back of Slim's. He stopped stroking his wings and put his arms around Slim's neck, crossing them in front. Slim stared hard at the ground, his smile sagging since Black couldn't see it. He knew all too well that he was. Some days he tried to be better, but each time he failed he felt worse and worse. He hadn't tried in a while.

"Yeah," he replied softly. Black growled and shook him from side to side. That made Slim smile, a tiny, real smile. Whatever else might be wrong with him, at least he had Black in his life. Stretching that little smile out to cover his face, Slim turned and crawled over the rock he was sitting on to gently tackle Black. He spread his wings slightly so they drifted to the ground, then curled up with Black in his arms.

"No!" Black yelled, wings tightly close to keep them out of the way. He pushed at Slim's chest in a token effort to free himself. "It's the middle of the day! We are not sleeping." Slim nuzzled his face against Black's.

"Slim!" Black's struggling strangely put him in an even more comfortable position to cuddle with. Slim took what was offered and held him tighter. Black huffed and pushed again, but there was no strength behind it. When Slim nuzzled against him this time, there was even a little nuzzle back.

Drifting off, Slim recognized a sense of contentment as he lay with Black. Maybe it wasn't a good thing to be content with how things were, but he was. He stretched his wing over Black and settled in to nap the afternoon away. Black fidgeted, but didn't try to break free. He would take the time to dream up new traps or something. Arms wrapped around Slim's middle.

With Black, he was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Pillowfort and Twitter!


End file.
